There is a constant search for improved propellants that are easier to process, have improved mechanical properties, and are higher performance. This invention provides a very high performance nitrate ester plasticized polyether (NEPE) propellant based upon a unique cellulose acetate butyrate (CAB) polyethylene glycol (PEG) binder system.
Further, this invention provides a propellant with a long pot life, improved efficiency, low burn rate pressure sensitivity, excellent mechanical properties, high critical impact velocity, and a high delivered specific impulse.